


Gezellig*

by mavkaFM



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loki'd
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavkaFM/pseuds/mavkaFM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если Локи нет в компании, это не значит, что в компании некому бросаться шпильками...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gezellig*

У рыжей Сигюн слабые руки – не удержат меча в битве. Солнце дало ей огненные волосы, но словно в отместку забрызгало рыжиной лицо. Она росла в доме Ньерда – и в тени Фрейи. Не быть ей соперницей для Сиф: ни в глазах мужчин, ни в поединках.  
Но на дружеской пирушке, когда Трое Воинов и их предводитель разгорячены успехами и вином, для воительницы опасно быть единственной женщиной: из-за нее в любой момент может начаться драка. А кто будет виновен? – конечно, баба. Локи ведь рядом сегодня нет.

\- Он не придет. – заявил Тор едва ли не сразу, и глядел на Сигюн в упор, будто она - причина тому, что Пересмешник бежит общества самых славных воинов Асгарда. Тебе ли не знать, старший брат, кто тому виной?

\- Так вздохните свободно: будете сегодня вволю насмешничать над тем, кто не сможет ответить, иначе загнал бы он колючек вам... под доспехи.

Пусть Сиф не ревнует, никто из славной четверки не подсядет к Рыжей ближе чем на локоть. А Рыжая считает здравицы: после которой сегодня?

Шестая.  
Слейпнир может спать спокойно: его отец и мать забыты до следующего раза. Сейчас, когда речь пошла о Скади, о бесстыжем к ней сватовстве** не вспомнит лишь тот, кто не знает. А кто не знает, тому поведают – в подробностях и красках.

\- И тогда Гейдрун делает башкой вот так… ммэээ…! – сам косматый Вольштаг больше смахивает на объевшегося медведя. Остальные уже знают, что будет в следующей части рассказа, но даже молчун Хогун еле сдерживает предвкушающую ухмылку.

\- Почему бы тебе заодно не напомнить, кто первым это придумал, а Вольштаг?! – Тор ухмылялся уж чересчур добродушно, чтобы в его выражении лица Рыжей не почудился оскал. – Разве не ты предлагал проверить нашу мужественность и повесить шлем на…

\- Но я был пьян!!! – прерванный на самом интересном месте, гигант выглядел обиженным больше, чем пристыженным.

\- И там были только мы! Тем, что прощается во время мужской... будем честны, попойки, не пристало похваляться при женщинах. Даже при скотницах, не говоря уж о тех, чья красота… – даже у меда есть горчинка, а расточаемые Фандралом похвалы сладки настолько, что кажутся пресными.  
Стоило бы запить их чашей красного, прибавится терпкости.

\- Если некий ярл столь сильно завидует тому, что у Локи яйца крепче, чем у ярла руки… может не стоит этого так явно показывать? Особенно при женщинах.

От хохота громовержца перевернулся почти опустошенный кубок, пролитое вино окрасило скатерть в тот же пунцовый оттенок, что общее веселье - лицо Фандрала.  
Сигюн слышит в голосе старшего принца едва заметную тень облегчения – ему не пришлось одергивать еще одного друга, даже если тот зарвался. А мог бы…

\- Что с Вами, мой принц? Это грибы?

Тор замолкает, усмехается Рыжей, пряча несказанное в запачканные пивной пеной усы. Может, его голова и работает хорошо только в битве… но сейчас он совершенно уверен: это любовь.

**Author's Note:**

> _____________________________________  
> * непереводимое выражение голландского языка, означает приятную атмосферу в компании друзей и близких и/или особую духовную близость  
> **если коротко: Скади, дочь великана Тьяцци, убитого асами, согласилась забыть о мести, если асам удастся дать ей подходящего мужа и насмешить. мужа ей дали, а чтобы насмешить, Локи во время пира сыграл в перетягивание каната, привязав один конец веревки к бороде козы, а второй – сами понимаете, куда


End file.
